


The Perfect Kismesis

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Psionicplay, Smut, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were paralyzed with fear, not that the ability to move would have helped at all; your hands were bound together above your head by the strong fabric of your scarf. Sollux’s eyes glowed with rage as his fingers wrapped around your exposed throat, half-crushing the gills that tried to flutter desperately as his grip tightened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Kismesis

You were paralyzed with fear, not that the ability to move would have helped at all; your hands were bound together above your head by the strong fabric of your scarf. Sollux’s eyes glowed with rage as his fingers wrapped around your exposed throat, half-crushing the gills that tried to flutter desperately as his grip tightened. Red and blue tendrils held your immobile arms above you. Just as your vision began to darken, after your head got fuzzy, he released your throat.

“My little  _printhe_ ,” he spat out the last word like it was poison on his mutated split tongue, “you ready for thome fun?” He grinned widely, his sharp, overlarge teeth bared as he glared at you with nothing but cold, disgusted hatred. Which was somewhat masked by the lust that darkened his pupils and began the release of the black pheromones that filled the air.

You could sense the same pheromones streaming from the glands behind the fins on either side of your face, strangling the air with its scent. It swam through your body, your veins, your entire being; it filled you with the need to scratch and bite, tear flesh and cause pain. Much like a rush of adrenaline, only stronger; it constricted your mind with its burning grip, injecting pure need and lust into your struggling frame.

Sollux’s psionics remained at your arms, but he reached his hands up to untie the scarf. With a smirk, he shoved the stretched fabric into your mouth, snagging some strings on your sharp, sharklike teeth. You tried to scream abuse at him, tried to convey the hatred that sped inside you through words and insults, but it came out as muffled gibberish through the purple scarf. Which, of course, enraged you more; your leg swung out to give him a firm kick to the shin.

Almost instantaneously, Sollux’s mouth was at your throat, the sharp teeth scraping harshly at your gills. Your leg froze halfway into a second kick as you debated whether or not to go through with it. You made your decision right at those lisp-inducing teeth dug into your delicate gill flaps, mind-numbing pain shooting through you as you screamed into your scarf. His lips latched onto the bleeding skin as he sucked at it, a new wave of pain making your body go rigid while his tongue lapped slowly at the teeth wounds.

He pulled away to admire his work; four neat holes through two different gill flaps. “Hey, maybe I actually damaged them,” the Gemini observed with an proud expression, “thothe two don’t look like they’re functioning ath they thould be.” You tried an experimental flutter; they lifted slightly, but were otherwise unresponsive. “It’th not like you uthe them anyway, fithbreath, so what’th the problem?” His sly grin was practically begging for a whimper of fear or fright that he would never get.

You bit down hard on your scarf as he shoved your pants down. He made speedy work of your underwear as well, leaving your bottom half completely and embarrassingly exposed. There was no way to hide the fact that you were ridiculously aroused; your violet bulge was mostly unsheathed and beginning to ooze genetic material from the tip. It was the pheromones that caused it, nothing more; that’s what you told yourself, at least. Sollux would never believe it.

Speaking of the yellowblooded bastard, he had a single digit sliding along the underside of your bulge, drawing it out with a gentle touch that did nothing to satisfy you. His index finger poked a bit at the leaking tip before resting at the base, then slipping in a straight line up to the tip again. The feeling was near maddening; it was so delicate, so taunting. The moment your bulge began tensing slightly, he pulled his hand away; he didn’t want you getting too close. Not without him, anyway. Orgasm denial was one of his favorite things to subject you to. Stupid fucking tease; you  _hated_  him with every fiber of your being. He bit his lip and stood back, crossing his arms.

“That thirt ith getting in the way, ithn’t it?” He inquired. As if you could answer. “I think tho.” He concentrated for a moment as you stared in confused distrust; you the scarf muffled your shriek as your shirt practically  _disappeared_ from your torso. Little bits of black fabric fluttered to the floor as the psionics retreated back to your arms. You hadn’t even noticed them leave. The sparks that had destroyed your shirt also left your gills slightly singed, the delicate purple-tinged flaps a shade darker than the last time you had seen them. They still seemed to be functioning, however, which was more than could be said about the damaged flaps on your neck.

He leaned forward to grab onto your wrists again so he could pay attention to a more important area with his psionics. You choked back a sob as you felt the sparking tendrils right against the entrance to your nook, which was already glistening in the red and blue glow. It hurt a little, but in a good way. You loved that Sollux wanted to hurt you just as much as you wanted to hurt him. And you would hurt him. Just not today.

Your teeth dug into the scarf as you felt the tip of one of the tendrils push its way inside of you. It widened, stretching you out while Sollux controlled it and watched eagerly. If it had been up to him, he would have just shoved into you without any preparation; the only reason he used his psionics was to tease you. It wouldn’t have frustrated you at all if he’d given in quickly. But his patience was diminished to practically nothing by the time you began whining in desperation. The psionics disappeared from between your legs the moment before he took a step backwards.

He stripped off his clothing in a few quick movements, his thin figure sharp and bony-looking in the dim light. His bulges were writhing, searching for any sort of contact they could find. You could see the large yellow spot in his discarded underwear, which made you grin slightly; at least you weren’t the only one who was turned on. Glancing over to the corner, you noticed the grey object sitting on the floor. When Sollux ripped the scarf from your mouth, you sneered, “Hey pissblood, aren’t you forgettin’ somethin’?” He snarled at you before his psionics were back at your arms, holding you to the spot as he retrieved the pail. Setting it down between your spread legs, he growled, “Happy now, Ampora?” You didn’t have time to give a snarky reply before you felt your hips lifting with the force of his psionics.

The tips of his bulges found your nook easily; they slipped in together without a problem. About halfway in, however, the discomfort began. They  _were_  two normal-sized bulges, after all; his nook wasn’t made to take that. Regardless, Sollux continued to push forward until his bulges were buried to the hilt inside of you. He scratched the underside of your chin with a single finger as the palm of his other hand pressed down against your stomach, making it more difficult for you to writhe in discomfort at the nearly unbearable stretch. He remained still for a while, letting you get used to the burning sensation before pulling back about halfway. His bulges were coated in your a deep violet, and it pissed you off that it wasn’t  _your_  bulge that was being shoved inside of  _him_. Your hands curled into fists above your head uselessly; oh, how much you wanted to grab onto his scrawny little throat and throttle him. He was so damn attractive and it made you want to hurt him. Badly. Especially as he jerked his hips, causing you to wail in agony. The little hissing sounds that he made with that goddamn lisp just made you want to shove him against a wall and torture him with everything that he’d ever done to you.

The yellowblood finally found a nice rhythm after a few thrusts; it took a little while, but eventually you began to feel more pleasure than pain in the rough friction that his twin bulges created. Your teeth dug into your bottom lip as he ravaged you, brow wrinkled in concentration. He lifted his hand from your stomach to focus on your bulge, twisting the tip between his long fingers. He lowered his hand to grab onto the base; he began pumping in time with the rolling of his hips. “Fuckin’ hell,” you panted shamelessly, toes curling, “Sol,  _harder_.” He bared his teeth and continued to slam into you relentlessly, small beads of yellow-tinted sweat rolling down the side of his face.

You always knew the minute he reached his orgasm; he would pause, let out a sob or two, maybe tighten his grip. He did all three of those things this time. You shrieked when the sudden extra pressure on your bulge increased; it sent you over the edge with an arch of your back. Sollux’s genetic material splattered into the large pail beneath you as he pulled out, bulges resheathing themselves almost immediately. A bit of the yellow liquid slipped down his inner thighs from his nook, but you knew that the lazy asshole wouldn’t bother trying to get that in the pail. Your own (much prettier) genetic fluid followed shortly after. Sollux made an amazing kismesis, and though you absolutely despised him (perhaps  _because_  you absolutely despised him), you had to agree on the fact that he was pretty damn skilled.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry smut is fun to write  
> also titles are not my strong point


End file.
